


[马东]Lion Heart

by 2104



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2104/pseuds/2104





	[马东]Lion Heart

※kind of 前一篇的后续（这仿佛一句废话……

他把自己关掉了。  
并非彻底熄火，偃旗息鼓地那种关掉，对于自己和未来他实在还抱有许多期待。他只是从自身复杂的动力机械系统中挑出些不那么紧要的组成部分，关闭蒸汽锅炉、停止供应燃料，驱动着心脏的笨重机械不再冒烟、惯性运动变得缓慢最终停了下来。

复健的疗程在一开始是很顺利的，连医生都说果然是年轻人啊。  
可愈是迫近他给自己定的那个时限，李东赫越发地感到有什么在从自己的身体里流失，失去的速度一开始很慢，不易察觉，等到发现的时候他已经无力反转这个过程，到最后他好像对什么都提不起劲来：复健、吃饭、与人沟通，还有睡觉。他对睡觉毫无兴趣，只想躺下，不受打扰地一直躺着。  
他最后真的请了一天假在家里躺着，睁着眼睛从日出看到日落，他的眼皮很沉重，连眨眼的频率都慢了下来。自己像只仰面翻倒的海龟，在海滩上胡乱扑腾短小的四肢，要是不能及时翻过身来就只能等着被信天翁吃掉。  
但在此期间李东赫到底是想明白了一件事情：他得更专注一些才可以，很显然，他的能源储备无法供给全身高速运转，而这样下去是没法早点站上舞台，回到大家还有李马克的身边去的。只是站上舞台到底是为了什么，回到大家身边的意义又在哪里，而事实上真的有人在等待他吗？  
而这些可以不断追问下去的疑惑，这些假设，这些隐约的期待，当它们在他的大脑里飞速盘旋却始终无法落地，李东赫清晰地感受到了自己身边的一切在飞速褪去颜色，继而是线条形状，而万事万物想到了尽头都毫无意义，只有虚空而已。他觉得体内的燃料又流失了一些，甚至有些想要作呕，而事实上他大概是没什么东西能吐出来的。  
停下来，他对自己大喊，他必须要更专注才可以，专注于眼前必须要做的事，比如保持呼吸，专注于自身的重建，仅存的燃料不够驱策他的心脏，这个庞大又精密的机械濒临崩溃，而他甚至不知道它是否还能重启。  
他必须得关闭些冗余的程序和功能，像花匠修建掉旁的枝蔓。  
所以他第一个就关掉了对于宇宙本质人生意义爱情真谛的思考，毕竟上帝总在发笑；继而收回了些对外界好奇的感知触角；接着是双手形成拥抱姿势的条件反射和身体自动向着李马克倾斜的校准系统，这些功能都是能量有余时的奢侈品，而目前的他只能够开启省电模式。  
他当然知道自己在任何时候都并非独自一人，可是他一个人好像也可以，他真的可以。

“说真的，你到底是谁啊？”  
李马克问出这句话的时候，他们才刚刚结束直播。经纪人忙着收场，他跟李东赫瓜分了便利店宵夜，急着回自己房间卸妆，走到门口还是没忍住，提问莫名其妙但是口吻相当笃定。  
李东赫正在喝气泡水，李马克一瞬间在他眼里捕捉到了要不要把水喷出来以表达惊讶的企图，可他最终放弃了抵抗，舔了舔嘴唇，眼睛瞪得圆滚滚。  
“马克哥从什么时候发现的？”他用问题作为答案，然后笑起来，露出小颗牙齿那种做作的笑。  
真的，太可怕了。李马克心中警铃大作。

李马克并不清楚李东赫是在哪个瞬间被调了包，也许是昨天那张合照，对上的手指打开了通往异次元的空间；也许是晚饭时吃错了东西，被拉入宇宙的虫洞。  
也是会有这种事发生的，他出奇平静地接受了这荒谬的可能：平行宇宙、时空细管、穿越旅行、爱因斯坦-罗森桥。  
这倒并非由于他是什么广义相对论的狂热信徒，李马克只是无比相信自己：眼前这家伙确实是李东赫，可又绝不是他所在时空里的（以下简称他的）李东赫。

而此刻存在于这个宇宙里的李东赫已经从沙发上跳了下来，走到他面前，雀斑躲在鬓角的阴影里。  
“怎么回答呢？”他抓抓自己的后脑勺，卷毛胡乱翘起来一点，看起来真的很为此苦恼，“可我真的是李东赫啊，马克哥要确认下么？”  
事实证明，他总是没法拒绝李东赫的，无论他来自哪个平行宇宙。  
在理智来得及阻止之前，他的手指就已经伸出去了，他戳戳对方的脸，是热的、软的、带着底妆粉质的触感，在被他碰到的时候嘴唇微微地张开了，李马克连忙收回手指，他像是被烫到，怀里的包装食品撒了一地，逃也似地回到自己的房间。  
如果真的是个触感冰凉的机器人可能还好接受一点，不过听说近来仿真皮肤的完成度也已经很高了，李马克本想在洗澡的时候仔细回顾下这一天两夜里的种种细节，或许可以找出他的正版李东赫走失的线索，但脑子不听话，一遍遍全在想这些有的没的。好在他的李东赫应该是安全的，他想，不管从哪个平行宇宙穿越而来，这两个时空里的李东赫，他们的人生轨迹重合度应该很高，刚刚直播的时候，他连他们小时候的事情、出道前说过的话都记得清清楚楚，他本可以真的毫无破绽。  
在公共场合直接去看李东赫的脸，对李马克来说是危险等级相当高的行为，所以他习惯了隔着什么去看他。李东赫的脸被摄入手机的前置摄像头，减损了清晰度呈现在屏幕上，再被收进李马克的眼里，这才是安全的，如同在玻璃房外观看一场密闭空间里的核爆炸。  
而在直播的某个时刻，李马克从屏幕里捕捉到了对方看向他期待着被回应的眼神，这在从前实在是很常见的，当李东赫说了句有趣的话或是做了夸张的reaction，他总会这样，身体微微向他倾斜，眼睛转过来，等着李马克反应过来给出回应。  
就像从前一样，确切地说像三个月前一样。  
像是他从来没有独自忍耐痛苦面对人生困境，从来没有被孤独打败几乎爬不起来，从来没有经历过燃料储备不足呼吸都提不起劲来，从来没有被迫不断告诉自己我一个人也可以我真的可以。  
是在那一刻，李马克的直觉开始报警：坐在他身旁的李东赫、屏幕画面里笑容像是在撒娇的李东赫并不是属于他的三个月后的李东赫。  
他的那个李东赫把自己关掉了。接吻时不再咕噜咕噜沸腾从头顶冒出白色的蒸汽，视线被他捕捉到的时候也再没有一次迸出火星，像是绿野仙踪里那个铁皮人，由燃烧产生的蒸汽驱动，刀枪不入，可是没有心——李马克的意思是他当然还有颗真正的心脏——可是李东赫关闭了它的许多功能，比如抱有期待。

等回过神来，李马克这一个澡已经洗了快两个小时，手指上的皮肤泡得发白发皱，像科幻电影中异形生物的蹼。  
在刚跟李东赫认识的时候，李马克曾在很长一段时间里都认定对方很可能并非人类。从见到的第一眼，直觉便给了他危险的警告，他也许是个假扮人形的外星生物，还没进化完全的那种。他的聪明灵巧和与外界相处时的圆融是躯壳之外一层保护的黏膜，并不改变他在本质上还是个异形小怪物，要毁灭全人类的那种，最起码李马克已经快被他毁灭了。  
他也记得第一次用手触碰李东赫的阴茎，他们那时还远非相爱的关系，可是只属于两个人的彼此抚慰，无论肉体还是精神，都比他们所以为要早得多。李东赫半硬的那根东西也有些人类血肉筋络以外的触感，让李马克想起他幼时参加童子军夏令营，观察树下初生的苔藓：有一点黏、湿润、脆弱、凉，摸上去有茸茸的触感。顶端射出的白色体液像孢子植物沾上他的身，李马克在后来的一段时间里都错觉它们已根植他的血液，令他浑身发痒。  
事实上他已经有很久没再想起过李东赫的非人类身份和危险性了，要不是这三个月前的李东赫从天而降，悄悄换走了他的。

李马克吹干头发走出浴室，天外来客，姑且就叫他天外来客吧，安安静静地躺在他的床上。  
想也知道他是跟自己的室友换了房间，得意洋洋等着给他一个世纪惊吓，他边等他边玩游戏，所以手机倒扣着，挨在他脸旁边，可没想到李马克走神洗了这么久，他等着等着就倒下睡着了。腿微微蜷缩，那明明就是他的李东赫的模样，眉头皱起来，应该是在嫌弃床头的阅读灯太亮。  
他们俩胡天胡地搞过的晚上，李东赫总是睡得比他晚，而他睡眠又很浅，李马克很难在不吵醒对方的情况下起床。所以他鲜有机会观察对方睡着的样子，什么也不做，只是安静地观察，有时候是黑暗中一个轮廓，有时候被子直拉到眼下，只能看到个毛茸茸的头顶，每到这种时候，他总担心他会把自己憋死。  
而每一次都像在人生中存下一个新的读档点。面对困惑弯路觉得时间被浪费的时候，辜负了机会和信任想重来却不能够的时候，觉得对方不可理喻更生气自己毫无长进的时候，李马克会翻回到这些时间节点，然后心理上获得平静，读档重来。

他没法在不吵醒自己的李东赫的情况下起床，同样也无法在不惊动这个李东赫的情况下关上全屋的灯。  
“马克哥洗了好久啊。”他打着哈欠，缓缓醒转过来。  
“李马克，我是说，你得叫我李马克。”  
“有什么关系？”他不顾他的抗议，“马克哥应该也知道了吧，我是……”  
“三个月前的他。”  
完整健全、闪烁变化、乐于感受周遭的一切、毫无费力地给予爱也期待着被回应、面对李马克的时候总是在狡猾和乖顺的状态间无缝切换。  
事实上，回来以后的李东赫看起来并没有多大的变化，他还是黏人、机灵、爱开玩笑、生命力十足，三个月相对于他们的人生真不过倏忽一瞬，他只是变得很容易累，偶尔会呈现出一种断电重启的模样。“楷灿辛苦了”大家心照不宣地体贴着他。  
只有李马克知道不是如此，不只是如此。李东赫现在的疲惫中还有着一些倦怠，就好像他以前用本能就可以做到的事情，现在却非得经过大脑运转思考，就比如演唱会上的某些时刻，他们的视线明明对上彼此，李东赫却要延迟两秒才会绽开笑容，而在之前的两秒里，李马克知道，他的眼中并没有看见自己。  
李东赫做出那个“不愧是马克哥”的表情——他当然拥有一个专属表情，继续打了一个巨大的哈欠。  
“这真的很累人。”  
“你经历过很多次吗？应该怎么叫，时间旅行？平行宇宙穿越？”  
他又露出来了，那种让他后背发凉的微笑。  
“你知道吗？有一个宇宙里，我们生了个孩子。”  
“是他们。”  
“好吧，他们生了个孩子。TMI, 是马克哥你生的。”  
“不是我……”李马克小声抗议。  
“还有一小部分时空里，我们……他们从始至终都没遇到过彼此。”  
“其它的呢？”  
“我去过的大部分，绝大部分宇宙里，李东赫和李马克或早或晚都认识了对方，我猜上帝给这两个人设定的主线故事里就有彼此的存在，但是据我观察只有在小时候就碰上哥哥，我们才有可能发展出这种，”他用手指在两个人之间来回比划，“这种关系，长大以后才认识的李马克和李东赫就只是大学里的前后辈、工作伙伴或者劲敌、医生和病患、律师和委托人，哦，还有情敌！”  
而李马克显然错过了他的重点，他学着他刚才的手势在两个人之间比划，“你说的这种关系，是什么意思？难道不是恋爱关系？”  
“对吧！当然是恋爱关系，但是马克哥……我的那个总是支支吾吾不肯承认。”  
“他只是，他可能只是很胆小，害怕你们之间会被改变。我是说，如果不是恋爱，谁要跟自己的同事上床，还只想跟他上床呢？”  
“马克哥真的，真的是天才！”  
他的李东赫也给出过一模一样的反应。  
“所以你该回去告诉他这一点。他也许是童话故事里胆小的狮子，但应该不是个笨蛋。”  
“哈，你是在让我早点滚蛋了。”  
李马克徒劳地张了张嘴，却做不出任何反驳。此时此刻，他确实很想念他的李东赫。  
“我得先睡一觉才行，休息不足可没法完成穿越。他很好，在安全的地方，我是说，你别担心。”  
李东赫彻底睡着前这样告诉他。

可是李马克已经彻底地睡不着了。  
关于时空旅行家李东赫所讲的，如果长大以后才认识他们根本没有发展出亲密关系的可能性，李马克对此真是毫不意外。若是自己现在才认识李东赫这般麻烦人物，大概也只会选择在安全距离外绕开，而不是试图解决这个在当时看来是人生中最大的难题。  
只是单一宇宙里不存在如果，遇见李东赫的时候他们都还太小了，两个人在彼此身上倾注了太多的精力和时间，很多很多时间，即便是咬牙切齿抱怨着对方的时间，那些时间变成刻刀，塑造了他们后来的模样。  
幼年时他曾随家里短暂定居东海岸，父亲驾车带他和哥哥去看大西洋，说你们要做大海一样的男子汉。  
“要宽厚”  
“要包容”  
“季风和洋流会为你而来，它们带来温暖的水流和新鲜的次大陆空气，但这些并不总能顺利进行，有时候它们看起来像是一些捣蛋分子，把你原本的生活弄得一团糟，但你总得给他们留下机会，你得留给别人参与你的生命改变你的机会。”  
李东赫是他的那股洋流和季风，他遇见的时候并不晓得，直到切实地被他改变了自己一小片海域的流向。  
如果宇宙是个八音盒。  
他们是上面放着的那种玻璃小人，本该伴随乐声沿着既定轨道，正转半圈，四目相对，反转半圈，背对彼此。可在这个宇宙中却被放错了位置，正转半圈，他们挤压彼此的肩膀，玻璃磨着玻璃，骨擦着骨，发出令人牙酸的声音，生生磨掉一层血皮，最后亲上了对方的嘴。  
李东赫叼着他的下嘴唇，疼得要命，抽抽涕涕地问他，“要转回去太疼了，哥哥就跟我一直亲着好不好？”  
李马克只能说好。

关于李东赫怕疼这件事，因为太习惯于忍耐，怕是他自己都没李马克记得清楚。  
他同样不记得的是，李马克曾经听他讲过那个粉色贝壳的故事，在他们第一次较着劲地把爱做到尽头的时候。说真的，谁会在第一次被男朋友操得支离破碎浑身颤抖时，讲起什么热情友好的小学同学呢。  
李马克在半途本想放弃完全插入的，疼痛盖过了所有的快感，对于两个人都是如此。他开始怀念李东赫绷紧的大腿根，自己阴茎分泌的体液弄得他臀间湿滑一片，他的前端很容易就戳到穴口，浅浅地操进去，这种时候李东赫会小声地倒抽口气说“好烫”，最后他蜜色的腿缝里粘上两个人的精液，他用手指抹了拿到眼前看，白浊液体在他手上干涸，有紧绷感，那一点不适让他不停搓着自己的手指，好像意犹未尽。  
而不是像现在，他们在声乐课上学的呼吸法被完美运用到这里，因为连胸腔的剧烈起伏都能带来胀痛。因为是后入的关系，他看不见李东赫的脸，而只是听着他破碎的哽咽，就让他半软的东西几乎要全部软掉了。  
他脖颈处的肌肉因为疼痛绷紧出线条，而他那颗红色的脑袋毫无章法地小幅度摆动着，像朵热情又剧毒的水母。  
李马克想起他在方才，在他的嘴还能用来说话而不只是小口抽气时，给他讲起的故事：关于他的童年、关于海洋生命、关于爱所带来的疼痛。只是李东赫讲述这段往事时的模样似乎并不是要提醒他得对自己小心轻放，而是某种心理暗示：大概任何内心感受充盈到了极致，在生理上都会表现为痛觉，无论是爱、悲伤、喜悦、性欲带来的刺激和巨大满足，那大概是生物的某种自保本能，提醒你某种感情的浓度已经超出了身体可以承受的限度。  
“还是baby，放过你们了”，他想起对方摇头晃脑说出这句话的样子，忽然泄了气。李东赫还是个孩子，就算是个外星小怪物，也还没进化完全，他本该放过他的。  
“东赫啊”李马克轻轻叫他。  
“不行！”  
他的穴口条件反射般缩紧了一下，像是非常害怕他会离开。  
他努力地扭过头来，上半身倾斜出角度，李马克先看到的是他下巴上嘟出来那一小块，这人的眉眼长得有些温吞，虽不显得过分幼齿，却也不像大部分成年人类那样，五官张牙舞爪地彰显存在。你瞧，又一个尚未进化完全的证明，李马克心想。  
半进到他身体里的那根东西此刻倒成了联结神经共感的通路，李东赫向着他们连接的那处伸出手，那下面的床单已经被润滑液和各种分不清的体液淌湿了一小片，明明他已经在他的手指上颤抖着高潮了一次，可为什么阴茎放进来的时候还是这么生涩，像没熟的柿子。  
“不可以，别出去……哥哥……”  
他试图去摸开自己的穴口，但这姿势对于现在的他来说太过艰难，李马克拿开了他的手，去亲他冷汗涔涔的脖子，另一只手去摸他前端的沟褶，试图带给对方哪怕是一点快感。  
到最后李东赫整个人像从水里捞上来的，眼泪、汗水、肠液、精液……人类的身体里竟然有这么多水分，他明明连日常喝水都需要对方提醒的。  
“我担心你会就这么化掉了。”李马克说。

醒来的时候，李东赫正靠在床边玩手机，李马克用力眨了眨眼睛，真不是做梦啊，眼前还是昨天穿越而来的那家伙没错。  
“我要走喽，回到三个月前的时间线。”  
李马克并不答话，只是从床头柜上摸出眼镜，戴上看着他。  
“你在想那你怎么还不走，对吧？”  
“马克哥得亲我一口才行，我回去以后可能会受伤的哎。”  
李东赫要做的事情，到头来他也拒绝不了，无论哪一个都是；而如果时空循环和宇宙能量守恒是真的，他的李东赫应该也在三个月前的某天被三个月后的某个混蛋李马克亲过了，所以他毫无心理负担地凑上前去，碰了碰对方的嘴唇。  
有点意外，这位李东赫的嘴唇干得厉害，李马克方才意识到：他来自于去年寒冬本是再普通不过的一日，而现在，已经终于是春天了。

随之而来是一种非常奇妙的体验，好像把握住了四维空间的半把钥匙，无限时空坍缩于一秒。  
一秒后的李东赫没有继续这个亲吻，短时间内的两次穿越把他累得够呛，他直挺挺倒在床上闭目养神。风箱和齿轮在他体内有序运作，形成工业的交响。  
李马克想问问他去哪里了，另一个李马克是个好人么，可话到嘴边，他只是在床边坐下，一只手覆上了他的左胸，那颗心脏切实地有力跳动着，可是手覆盖着的地方没有热量也看不到火光。  
李东赫把他的手拿开自己的身体，右手握成拳，做出拿话筒的样子伸到李马克面前，半张脸埋在被子里嘀嘀咕咕。  
“你可是刚跟别人接吻了哎，当事人李马克，你没有什么要说的么？”  
“可是东赫啊……是东赫把他叫来的，对吧？还是说应该用召唤这个词？”  
“啊……”现在李东赫的整张脸都埋在被子里了，“果然连这个也瞒不过马克哥。”  
“其实我也不清楚到底是怎么回事，只是在直播开始以前一直在想着，如果不是这样的我就好了，如果是过去那个全力运转普照世界的我就好了，如果错误可以修正一切可以重来就好了，这么想着的时候，就咻地一下，灵魂离开了自己的身体。可能还是因为害怕。”  
“是怕被我发现你现在是没有心的铁皮人？”  
“哥是忘了以前悠太哥他们还叫你胆小狮吗？”  
“不是胆小，我只是足够谨慎。”  
毫无营养的斗嘴持续了一会儿。  
“当然会被哥哥发现的，我一直都清楚。可也会想为什么我自己的错误会连累到马克哥一起受惩罚呢，现在的我还值得被爱吗，总是想着这些，所以害怕会得到答案。”  
李马克看着他，他的视线非常轻柔，没有负担。他不是能在这种时候快速想出些漂亮话的人，他总是给出缓慢但准确的回答。  
“现在还多了一个想着的问题：另外的那个李东赫，他比我可爱很多么？人真的是很奇怪，我都快想不起来三个月前的自己是什么样子了。”  
“呃……这要看你怎么定义很多。”  
“哥知道吗？”  
“啊？”  
“这个回答可真是一点安慰作用都没有。”  
“……”

“东赫可能不记得了，小时候你陪我去看过一次牙医。”  
李东赫愣住了，不同于自己，他对于李马克实在没有什么生病的记忆，绿色无污染非转基因蔬菜汁一样的李马克，本身就是健康的代名词。但是没错，在他们更小一些的时候，他陪李马克看过一次牙医。  
照例提前一刻钟到达医院打卡，赵格连走进办公室的时候，当值的护士小姐正好离开，笑盈盈问他早上好。办公桌上一杯浓缩咖啡冒着热气，电脑显示屏上贴了张便利贴，提醒他上午两位预约病人的姓名和时间，留言的最下面，是花体字写的“Fighting!”，还画了个耶的手势。  
这是世纪初的春天，人类挺过了千禧年和其后的一系列世界末日，更加生机勃勃胡作非为起来。作为这所口腔医院最年轻的副院长，赵格连自觉之前几十年远超同辈人的努力终于到了享受成果的时刻。他自嘲是劳碌命，六年医学院本科，国外交流，回国六年附属医院的实习培训，再到私人诊所开张，他没有一天敢松懈。年过四十，命运终于向他抛来橄榄枝，大财团在江北开口腔医院，以优渥待遇聘他。  
周边是富人区，医院定位明确，收入颇可观，工作环境私密，人员流动率也小，还会有青春蓬勃的护士小姐用花体字给自己写“Fighting”。想到这里他笑起来，拿起笔在“Fighting”下面加上个“Lucky”.  
五分钟之后，他就亲身体会了什么叫做立flag.  
本约好时间的两位病人前后脚进了诊室，他连着做了一台根管和嵌体修复，还没喘口气，护士小姐又笑嘻嘻给他塞进来一个挂急诊的根尖周炎，“赵院长，当值的医生都上台了，而且这位先生……”护士小姐眨眼向他暗示，“您辛苦辛苦。”  
送走根尖周炎回到办公室坐下，桌上那杯咖啡一口未动已经凉透，赵格连嫌弃地倒掉，洗干净杯子，拿起薄外套往外走，还有大半个小时才到午休时间，但他确实需要让自己喘口气。  
等电梯的时候他望了一眼旁边的等候区，意外看到个熟人，确切说是他看着长大的某位患者。  
“是东赫吗？”还离着四排椅子远，他就叫他。  
男孩没有反应，埋头玩着手机，一顶棒球帽歪歪扭扭地扣在头上，顺着帽沿往下看，耳朵上挂着两根白色耳机线，赵格连走过去拍拍他肩膀。男孩扭头看见他，忙不迭站起身，差点碰翻身旁两杯冰饮料，“赵医生！”  
小朋友李东赫是赵格连私人诊所时的病人，第一次见是有颗乳牙松动很久却始终不掉，被他的母亲带过来拔牙。赵副院长对他印象深刻，那时候还真正是个小朋友的李东赫懊恼又焦急，“我长大以后要做最棒的歌手，不能说话漏风的。”他在说这话的时候牙齿嘶嘶漏风，因为格外真挚严肃，让他边道歉边笑个不停。  
寒暄中，赵格连得知他是陪同为练习生的朋友来看牙，对方踢球的时候磕到了牙齿，“他是个加拿大人，对首尔不熟悉，所以我陪他来，他很厉害，夏天可能就要出道了”，小朋友在提到自己朋友的时候有些难以掩饰的骄傲。  
“我们东赫也一定会好好出道的，加油，为你们应援！”友善的赵医生举起手握成拳头。  
走到电梯口他又停下折返回来，指了指那两杯饮料，“东赫啊，你朋友等下出来应该不能喝冰的。”  
享用午餐的时候，赵格连想起他折返时意外看到李东赫手机上的消息记录，还是忍不住笑出声来，现在的小孩子可太有意思了。  
“东赫不用等我的，你先回去吧。”  
“算了，我还是等哥一起吧。”  
紧接着他又回复了一条：好像理解了陪产丈夫的心情kkkkk

虽然绝对不会承认，但是李东赫其实有点怕李马克，不是弟弟对哥哥那种怕，也不是同龄练习生带有竞争意义的忌惮，非要类比的话，大概类似于男朋友对女朋友的那种怕。  
会产生这样的观感，大概是由于李马克其人太像一本行走的中小学生行为规范，而又有一些瞬间会奇妙地让他想起少女这个词。  
比起称呼，少女更应是个形容词，很容易就让人想起初夏，围墙上的蔷薇花啦，日光下颤动的睫毛啦，冰饮料杯壁凝出的水滴、李马克袖子卷到肩膀上露出的手臂，他折起来的泛红的耳朵，黑短直的头发下葡萄一样的眼睛这些意象。  
这让李东赫总想惹他生气，又怕真的把他惹毛了；他想带坏他，又怕真的把他带坏了，更怕对方的母亲拿着支票本朝他挥舞，“给你多少钱你才肯离开我家乖乖女。”  
这画面仅凭想象，就足够让阅狗血剧无数的李东赫很开心。  
所以是的，除了发短信气气对方，李东赫是绝对不会承认他对优等生李马克抱有的这种绮丽幻想的。

李马克走出诊室时还没来得及被李东赫气，他脚步有些轻飘，治疗中他用了无痛气体麻醉，导致他最后站在李东赫面前的时候，虽然嘴里咬着一坨血糊糊的棉花。整个人却喜气洋洋的。  
李东赫在那一刻觉得自己幸好留下来等他。  
来看牙医的前一天他跟李马克日常大吵一架，而当天他们还在冷战中，可是之前他就答应了经纪人会陪马克哥来看牙，对方当然说了我一个人也可以这样逞强的话，只是想起异国哥哥总是过度担心的模样，李东赫实在没法放下心来。  
“哥还好吗？”  
李马克还有点口齿不清，“有点晕乎乎的”他说。  
他向着李东赫伸出手臂，搭住他的肩膀像是抓着根浮木，“我说东赫能不能，能不能别再跟我生气了？”  
“啊？”  
李东赫福至心灵地往后退了一步，他没见过这样的李马克，估摸着以后再见的几率也不高，他忽然决定不能错过这个机会。  
“那哥也得答应我一个条件。”  
“你说说看。”  
“以后单独相处的时候，我跟哥哥就说平语可以吗？”  
李马克摇了摇头。李马克只是有点晕，他又不傻。  
“那算了，反正说了哥哥又不愿意。”  
“换一个，下一个一定同意。”  
“那马克哥把你的心给我一点吧。”  
很难说清李东赫是出于什么心理提出的这个要求，或许他当时已经心怀鬼胎，或许真的只是为了捉弄下李马克，让对方为难。可不管怎么说，李马克都答应了。  
“成交。”  
现场没有纸笔，也不愿意歃血为盟，所以他们拥抱了一下作为交易生效的见证。  
清爽干燥，晕乎乎的，属于十几岁男孩子的拥抱。

“东赫想起来了么？“  
“马克哥答应了要把心脏分给我的，作为交换，我可以分给胆小狮一些勇气。”  
“所以没关系，东赫把心脏关掉了也不要紧。这其实算不上错误，只是……只是生活吧。我是说，你不在的这段时间我才有空去想，其实我们认识满打满算才六年而已，可却觉得已经过了很久了，我们一起经历了那么多的事情，吵过那么多次架……”  
“哥这是要跟我分手了？”  
“所以我们还有很多的时间，如果六年就够我们之间发生这么多，谁知道以后还会发生什么呢？”  
“也有可能哥会跟我分手。”  
“也有可能会分手，也有可能不会，也有可能碰到比分手更糟糕一百倍的事情，也有可能中彩票。”  
“别的我不知道，中彩票肯定不会，”李东赫咯咯咯地笑起来，“百分之百不会，哥哥根本不相信这个，而我就算中了也不会记得去兑奖。”  
李马克像是被他说服了，而再没有什么比长在一起的笑点更能让人直接感受到爱意的流淌。  
“所以也有可能哥哥会像某个平行宇宙里一样，给我生个孩子。”  
“如果科技发展到那一步的话。”  
李东赫触电一般，从床上跃起，双手勾住李马克的脖子。  
“说真的？”  
看着李马克用力点头的样子，李东赫又觉得自己的问题确实多此一举：胆小的狮子从不说假话。

李马克说的都是真的。

THE END


End file.
